Delusions of the Heart
by littletoon666
Summary: A story where Ruby has a love at first sight delusion for a gender bent Weiss. A prompt given by Shiranai Atsune.
1. Chapter 1

Delusions of the heart

Chapter 1: A dark love

It was a quiet day, The only sound that was there was the sound of the thunderstorm that was pounding Vale. Few people were out today and those who were, tried to stay out of the rain. There was a high possibility of flooding so that's why everyone got a day off. There was a man who didn't try to stay out of the rain. This man was standing in the cemetery. He was a very pale man. He wore a white suit, he also had a scar over his left eye. He had unkempt white hair. He would usually have it combed and nice looking but now as of lately he has taken to not combing it has much. He was standing in front of the grave of the leader of his team. His name was Weiss Schnee and the grave he was in front of was Ruby Rose. He started to leave and make his way to his next location. He walked down past the dust store and entered a dark brown building. He went into a room in the back of the building.

"Hello there Mr. Schnee, how have you been," the therapist greeted.

"Good I guess," Weiss said.

"You're stilling having the nightmares aren't you."

"Ya but they're not always the same now."

"What do you mean," the therapist asked.

'Well has you know they would consist of Ruby saying how it's all my fault and I do still have those but now I've been having different ones too,' Weiss answered.

'What happens in these new nightmares."

"It's hard to remember but the thing that I do remember is my father is there,"

"Do you remember what he does in the nightmare."

"No sorry."

"It's not your fault you need to accept that and you should try to talk to someone at your school, like your headmaster."

"I'm afraid he won't understand."

"Trust me I have known Ozpin for a longtime he will understand."

"Thank you Mr. Bryan."

"No problem when ever you need to talk just come on by." Weiss left the brown building and started for Beacon. _Is it really my fault._ He thought about that has he made his way to Beacon. He also thought about the day Ruby died. It was about a year ago when it happened. When he got back he headed straight for his dorm he would talk to Ozpin tomorrow. When he opened the door he saw that team JNPR was playing a board game with Yang and Blake.

"Oh hey Weiss do you want to talk," Yang asked.

'No I'm fine just tired I think I'm going to go to sleep for a bit.'

"Oh okay talk to you soon then." With that he went to his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Ruby was in her bed, today was a stressful day for her. After Weiss got angry at her and storm off she had a talk with Ozpin. The talk helped her greatly. She was doing homework when she fell asleep. When she woke up Weiss was there. After a little talk Weiss went to sleep while Ruby stayed up for a bit. Laying there in her bed she thought to herself. _He does love me. Even if he doesn't realize it I do. I will get his heart and when I do we can live happy together with a family._ With that she fell asleep.

It was the next morning and the team had training today. They went in and got ready. Weiss and Yang were partners for training today. This made her upset but she was partners with Blake so she was happy because she wouldn't be cover with bruises like she would be if she was partners with Yang for training. She was training with Blake when she looked over at Weiss and Yang for a moment. She saw

Yang punch Weiss which cause Weiss to lose his balance for a moment. If she was paying attention to Blake instead of Weiss she would have saw Blake kicking towards her. The kick connected with her face and sent her flaying backwards.

"Ruby, you okay," Blake yelled as she ran to Ruby.

"Ya just loss my focus for a moment sorry," Ruby said.

"What were you thinking about."

"Oh just about the cookies I'll be eating later."

"My god Ruby well that looked like it hurt you are alright."

"Ya I'm sure I don't really hurt that bad."

"Well then let's continue." With that they continued to train. After they were done training they headed back to their dorm. Ruby just lay down in her bed and looked through her scroll. She order some tickets to a new horror movie that was playing that night. She got up and started to walk around Beacon. When she was walking around she saw a girl flirting Weiss. _She better not be trying to take my man. She needs to be stopped._ She thought to herself. This was perfect she could stop them by asking Weiss if he wanted to go see a movie with her. Then when their watching since it's a horror movie she could cuddle up to him and blame it on being scared.

"Oh, hey there Weiss didn't expect to see you," she called out happily.

"Hey there Ruby what you doing," he asked.

"Nothing really just walking around Beacon but since your here can I ask you a question."

"Sure."

"Uh hey, me and him were talking here first," the random girl said.

"Oh I think your team was looking for you. I passed them and they been wanting to know where you were," Ruby replied. The girl after hearing this ran back to her team.

"So what's the question you wanted to ask me."

"Oh I wanted to ask if you wanted to go see a movie together? See I got some tickets for a new horror movie that is later tonight."

"Oh cool, ya I'll go with you."

"Really?"

"Ya." With that she went back to the dorm and waited. When it was time to go she got dressed. They showed up just a couple minutes before it started they got some popcorn and started to watch the movie. During the movie she cuddle up to Weiss saying how she was scared. He didn't mind. After they got out they went back to Beacon. On the way they talked about the movie and how it was fun to go to together. When they got back they both went to bed. In bed Ruby thought to herself. _Tonight was a success. I was able to cuddle up next to him and he didn't mind. This is just the beginning soon I will have his love._ After that she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: When a rose has thorns

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter for sometime, just haven't felt like writing. So finally here is the second chapter of Delusions of the Heart. I will either upload chapter 9 of The life of the ultimates later tonight or tomorrow. Anyways that's it so enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Delusions of the Heart:

Chapter 2: When a rose has thorns

It was still dark out when Ruby woke up. This gave her sometime to think about how she could get closer to Weiss before classes start. She couldn't do a movie again since she just did that. She thought more about it, _I could take him to the new cafe that just opened up,_ _h_ _opefully he likes it._ She thought to herself. After awhile she came to the conclusion to take him to the new cafe. She then got ready for her classes. Her other team members woke up and got ready. They went to their classes. After an exhausting day they headed back to their dorm. When they got back they talked a little bit.

"So what should we do," Blake asked.

"I think we should play a pen and paper RPG," Weiss said.

"That's a good idea," Yang said giving Weiss a high five. Even though Yang was her sister Ruby still didn't like her giving Weiss a high five. They got ready to play Dust and Dragons. They played about 3 hours before finally deciding to put it up. Yang and Blake left the dorm after that. Ruby went to her bed and got on her scroll. She saw Weiss getting on his bed he had a book with him. She read the title, it read Red Snow. She was on her scroll for about an hour until getting enough courage to talk to him.

"Hey Weiss you doing anything," she asked.

"No not really, just reading a book."

"What's the book about?"

"Well I'm kinda embarrassed to tell." She wonder why he be so embarrassed about a book.

"I'm sorry I don't understand, why you would be embarrassed about a book."

"Well you see, it's a romance story," he quietly said while blushing.

"Oh I see, never took you as a person to like that stuff."

"Ya I know, it's one of my favorites actually."

"Really?"

"Ya but please don't tell anyone about it Ruby."

"I won't, you can trust me."

"Thank you Ruby."

"Your welcome."

"So did you want something?"

"Oh ya, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the new cafe that just opened up with me."

"That sounds like fun, when do you want to go?"

"Oh anytime will be ok."

"So want to go right now then."

"Sure." They got ready and left for Vale. It was starting to get dark when they headed for Vale. It took them an hour to get to the new cafe. They got there and went to a table. They both order some coffee.

"Wow this coffee is amazing!" Weiss yelled full of surprise.

"I know it is one of the best cup of coffee I ever had," Ruby replied. They finished their cup of coffee and left. They made their way back to Beacon. When they got back to the dorm they were surprise to see that Yang and Blake weren't back yet. They went to their beds and went to sleep for the night. Ruby thought to herself before going to sleep. _I'm so happy he loved it. I wonder what we are going to do tomorrow, I can't wait._ She fell asleep after that.

* * *

It was a very cloudy day. Ruby was just waking up. She was glad that it was the weekend. One because no classes and two she could spend more time with Weiss. She got up and looked outside. Black clouds filled the skies. She got up and got dressed. She headed for the cafeteria. When she got there not many people were there. She was sad that Weiss wasn't up yet. She eat her breakfast and went to train. She got the training room and start to train. She trained for a couple of hours before getting bored. She decided that Weiss should be awake now and with that she went back to the dorm to find him. She got back to the dorm but Weiss wasn't there or Yang and Blake. She wonder where they could be. She started to search for them. She was walking down a hallway when she ran into Ozpin.

"Oh hello there Ruby," he greeted.

"Hello there Ozpin, sorry there didn't see you," Ruby said.

"I should be apologizing, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Hey could I ask you a question."

"Sure Ruby what's on your mind."

"Have you seen Weiss today at all I'm looking for him?"

"Sorry no I haven't."

"It's ok well bye Ozpin."

"Bye Ruby." She went to the library. There she found Yang and Blake.

"Hi there Ruby how you doing," Yang greeted.

"Oh fine, just have you seen Weiss," Ruby asked.

"No we haven't he left the dorm before us."

"By the way Ruby you've been spending a lot of time Weiss. Do you have feelings for him," Blake questioned her eyes never leaving the book she had.

"What no he's my teammate it would be weird if I had feelings towards him."

"Oh ok," Blake said stilling reading her book. Ruby left and started to search everywhere. She hope she could found him soon. She walking by the door that lead you outside. She was walking when she saw him enter the building. He was with a girl. The girl had short brown hair.

"Oh hey there Ruby haven't seen you today," he called out.

"Hi there Weiss," she greeted while running towards him.

"Oh I'm sorry but I got to go to training. Hey could you put this in my dorm," the random girl asked Ruby.

"Sure," Ruby answered. The random girl told Ruby where her dorm team dorm was. Ruby said goodbye to Weiss and left. She was going down the hallway when she thought to herself. _Who does that girl thinks she is, taking Weiss out for who knows what. She needs to be punished._ When she got to the dorm she went in and through what the girl gave her on a random bed. She then started to prepare her little trap. She put a bomb by the door so when the girl went to open it it would explode. She didn't need to worry since the girls other teammates were all out and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. She then left and went back to her dorm. A half an hour later she suddenly heard an explosion. She like everyone else ran to the explosion. When everyone got there, their ears where filled with the cries of the young girl and the sound of burning wood. The girl was quickly rushed to the emergency room. Everyone was horrified. Except for one person. On the outside Ruby looked horrified just like everyone else but in the inside she was smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: A shattered mirror

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone a new chapter. I said I would and I did, I feel very proud. Anyways I really needed to upload this , I can't just upload a horrible chapter and not a good one. We are getting close to the end of this fanfic and I hope you guys been liking it so for. Anyways that's all I have to say so enjoy the new chapter.

Delusions of the Heart

Chapter 3: A shattered mirror

It was again very cloudy the next week. Weiss was just waking up. It was still really early in the morning and his teammates were still asleep. He got up, got dressed and left for the cafeteria. It took him about thirty minutes to get there, he was moving very slow since he just got up. When he got there there wasn't much people around. He got his breakfast and ate. The breakfast today was bacon and eggs, he was eating his breakfast when someone sat next to him.

"Hi there, Weiss." It was Nora who was accompanied by Ren. Nora had pancakes while Ren had bacon and eggs. He guessed Ren cooked pancakes for Nora like he always did.

"Hi," Weiss said.

"So got any plans today Weiss," Ren asked. Ren was always the guy you could talk to about anything.

"Oh nothing much, was just going to walk around for a bit and then maybe read," Weiss replied.

"Hey want to go to that cafe in downtown Vale," Nora asked.

"Nora," Ren said in the tone he used when she said something very inappropriate.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Weiss I forgot," she said. She wished that she could take back what she said.

"Oh it's ok, really it is. I know you forgot and that's okay," he said. He really wished she didn't bring up the cafe. He didn't want to remember those memories. After he finished his breakfast he said goodbye to Ren and Nora then left. He was walking when he saw someone in the hallway. He didn't remember who it was until he suddenly remembered. It was the girl who got horrible burned from an explosion last year. Everybody knew it was Ruby who caused it but he couldn't blame her. He blamed himself for it.

"Oh hi there, Weiss how you been," The random girl said.

"Fine, are you doing okay?"

"Yeah I've gotten use to being burnt."

"I don't understand why do you wear a mask with only one hole to see out of?"

"Oh because I can't see out of my other eye."

"Oh sorry."

"You don't got to be sorry it wasn't your fault. I got to go to training bye."

"Bye." _But it was my fault._ He thought to himself. When walking to his dorm he remembered that he had a therapy appointment today. He turned around and headed for Vale. It only took him about an hour to get to the building he had to go to. When he got there he went in right away. It was an hour long session this time. When he left he headed straight to Beacon. _Why does everyone blame Ruby for all of this. It's my fault, if only I saw what was going on with her none of this would have happened._ When he got back he headed for his dorm. When he got to his dorm he went right to bed for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was sunny the next morning. It was the weekend so they still didn't have school until Monday. Weiss got up and did the usual. After breakfast he started to walk around again but this time he headed for Vale. When he got to Vale he started for downtown. When he got to downtown Vale he went to the cafe, when he got there he didn't go in just stared in from the window. He remembered the times Ruby and him went here like the first time. He was so surprised about how good the coffee was, back at Atlas he never drank coffee he wasn't allowed to. Atlas was where his father was right now probably not even giving any thought about his son. When he was looking through the window he saw Ren and Nora. He thought about joining them but decided that it was better not to enter the cafe. He made his way back to Beacon. On the way he stopped by the movie theater. _The first place Ruby and me hanged out._ He thought to him self. He also remembered that the movie they watched was a horror movie. He got back to Beacon half on hour later.

"Hey Weiss, haven't seen you today," Yang said has he walked through the door.

"Hey yang. What are you doing?"

"Oh me and Blake are going to the movies with some boys we met."

"Oh have fun."

"Ok see ya later," Yang said has she walked out the door. Weiss just waved goodbye to her. After a few minutes Weiss got up and got out Dust and Dragons. He brushed the dust away. _We haven't played this in a while._ He went back to his bed and just stared at it. He didn't know how long he been there. After awhile he got back up and placed it back where he got it. He then reached for a brown box under his bed. He finally got it and sat on the bed. He slowly opened the box. He then started to slowly unwrap the object that was in the box. When finally got the object out of all the wrapping paper he took it out of the box and set it in his lap. It was a little red book. It read Red Snow. He remembered when Ruby saw him reading it. She was so confused why he would be embarrassed about reading a book. He then remembered how he told her that it was a romance novel. Suddenly he started to cry. _It's all my fault. The reason your dead and the reason so many people got hurt, it's all because of me._

"I'm so sorry Ruby," He whispered. He then wiped away his tears and wrapped the book back up. He really wanted to open it and looked inside but he didn't. After putting the book in the box again he slid it back under his bed. He then made his way back to the bed it was getting dark so he decided to stay in and be on his scroll for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4: When Roses Bleed

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone, I know this chapter is a day late but it took a little longer to edit then I thought. Expect the next and final chapter to be on the Thursday after Halloween. Anyways that's all I had to say so enjoy the new chapter.

Delusions of the Heart

Chapter 4: When Roses Bleed and Mirrors Shatter

It has been several months after the horrible incident. Life went back to normal for many after a while. The girl was recovering slowly but she was doing will. Ruby wasn't doing so well, her health has been deteriorating for the past several months. She was very pale now and couldn't fight like she use to. It was nighttime when she woke up. It was the weekend so she was sleeping during the day. When she woke up no one was in the room so she got out her scroll and was watching videos on it. It was about two hours later when someone came in, it was Yang.

"Oh Ruby your awake," Yang said has she was walking in. Yang started to change into to different clothes.

"Hey. Where you going?"

"Blake wants to hang out. I'm going to try to meet some boys tonight."

"Hey did anything happen today while I was asleep?"

"Nothing much, well there was the fight earlier."

"Between who?"

"Weiss and Cardin." Ruby's eyes widen at this.

"What happen." Ruby asked.

"Cardin was picking on Velvet so Weiss stepped in telling him to stop. They fought Weiss got injured but he beat Cardin."

"Is he okay?"

"Oh yea he is just hanging out with Ren right now."

"Okay." Yang finished getting ready and left. Ruby was left with her thoughts. _Cardin needs to pay for injuring Weiss. How should I make him pay?_ She thought more about it for a little bit. She finally came up with what she could do to pay him back. _I'll kill him._ She got dressed and walked around Beacon. From talking with people she found out that he was going to Vale tomorrow, she then planned out how she would kill him. Tomorrow came faster then Ruby expected. When it was dark she found Cardin and followed him to Vale. When he was walking down an alleyway with no one around she revealed herself.

"Cardin," she shouted.

"Oh Ruby why are you here?" She didn't answer him as she jumped at him. Even though she was sick and wasn't as good as she use to be, she was still leagues better then Cardin. The battle was short lived as Ruby shot him several times with Crescent Rose. She then slashed at his neck. Cardin couldn't block she was just to fast for him. He fell to the ground not moving, a pool of blood started to form around him. _That's what you get for hurting Weiss._ She made her way back to Beacon. She got undressed and went back to her bed. An hour later the whole team was in the room when they got a notification on their scrolls. It said a body of a Beacon student was found in an ally. They all clicked on the notification and read more. They all were shocked that it was Cardin. Nobody knew how this happened except one person. Ruby didn't show it but she was smiling in the inside.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Vale. Weiss was on his bed, staring at the red book again. He wanted to open the book and read what was inside but he couldn't bring himself to. He decided that to put the book back up. He got up and made his way to the JNPR dorm. When he got there he knocked. Ren answered the door, he was the only one in the dorm. Weiss went in and sat down on Ren's bed.

"You need something?" Ren asked.

"Yea I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I want to know why everyone blames Ruby."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone blames Ruby for what happened. They should be blaming me, I should've known that it was Ruby who caused the explosion and who also killed Cardin. I also should've known how much she liked me."

"Look it's not your fault Weiss, nobody knew that it was Ruby who did those things. You should've blame yourself that you couldn't control."

"But I could've stopped it if I just paid attention to her feelings."

"Weiss you shouldn't blame yourself she was the one who decided to do what she did, not you."

"I still feel like it's my fault."

Both were silent for a few moments as neither one really knew what to say after that. Ren was trying to think of something that he could do to help. Finally something came to him and he asked, "Hey, do you want to get ice cream? It could take your mind off of all this."

"Yea, sure." They headed for Vale. It didn't take them long to get to the ice cream shop. Ren ordered chocolate flavored ice cream while Weiss got Vanilla. They sat at a table and talked. They never talked anything related to Ruby while they sat there. After half an hour they headed back for Beacon, when they got there Weiss said goodbye to Ren and went back to the dorm. He got ready for bed. He then laid down fell asleep very quickly. That night he had a nightmare. Weiss slowly opened his eyes, when he did he saw white flowers. He was sitting in a wooden chair. When he looked up he noticed another chair, a person was sitting in the chair. It was Ruby.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted.

"Hello Weiss. It's been a long time."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to talk to you."

"I'm so sorry," Weiss said while stream of tears fell down his cheek.

"Oh, why?"

"Because it's all my fault this happened."

"Your right it is your fault. If you would have noticed my feelings for you, you could have talked to me."

"I know and I'm so sorry I didn't."

"A poor girl is severely burned because of you. Cardin is also dead because of you. You should have figured it out that it was me, but you didn't you didn't even think that it could have been me. I don't blame you for not thinking it could be me right off the bat, I mean who would think it was the little sweetheart Ruby who did it? No one."

"I just never thought that you would do such a thing."

"You're to blame though." Ruby then picked up a small white flower, when she did it turned red. She continued to stare at it has she began to talk again.

"I did it all for you. I just couldn't let a girl steal you from me, you would've been unhappy with her, but with me we could've lived happy together and made a family. I loved you." She then let go of the flower and let it fall to the ground.

"I didn't know that you felt that way towards me at the time," Weiss said.

"Let's think about Yang for a moment."

"Yang?"

"She lost her little sister because of who? You. So now she has to live with the fact that only family she has now is her dad and uncle. Her mother never talks to her and is nowhere to be found."

"I'm so sorry just please stop," he cried.

"You got to pay, you know that. You just can't get off free with what happened, something you could have stopped." Weiss suddenly opened his eyes.

* * *

It was several months now after Cardin's body was found. His team was still grieving. Over those several months Ruby's health got even worse. She now had to skip several classes, she still wouldn't go to the hospital. For when she skip classes she would be in her bed reading the romance novel that Weiss really liked. He gave it to her to read for she wouldn't be bored. She would right down her favorite part of the chapter she read on a stinky note and put it in the book. It was nighttime when she finished the book, she wrote down her favorite part on a stinky note. She put it on the final page then closed the book, right has she did the door opened.

"Oh hi Weiss," she said has Weiss walked through the door.

"Hey Ruby."

"What you doing?"

"I'm just putting my stuff here then going to go get some food. I'll begone for an hour."

"Oh well could I join?"

"What? No Ruby you're sick you should rest."

"Oh come on I'm fine and I need to get out here sometimes."

"Well fine but you got to bring a coat. It's kinda cold and Yang would kill me for getting you sicker." She got dressed, put a coat on and headed out with Weiss. It took them couple of minutes to get to the place they were going. When they got there they order food and waited. They were talking when Ruby suddenly started to cough.

"Are you alright," Weiss asked, he knew it was a mistake to let her come with him.

"Yea just got to go to the restroom." Ruby left the table and made her way to the restroom. When she got there she went straight to the sink, she then started to cough again. She then saw that she was coughing something. It was blood. _Oh god, that isn't good. Why am I doing this to myself? Do I even love Weiss as much as I do, he's a great guy and all but do I love him romantically or just as a friend? Of course I love him romantically, him and I are meant for each other. We will marry and have kids,_ _we will live happy for the rest of our lives._ She took a couple of minutes to clean up the blood and make sure she wasn't coughing anymore before going back to Weiss. When she got there she saw that the food arrived. They talked while they ate, Ruby never told Weiss about coughing up blood. After an hour they left and went back to Beacon. She was really cold and all she wanted was to be in her bed under warm blankets. When they got back there was no one around. Both of them went to bed very quickly.

* * *

Weiss was on his bed crying. He had the red book open and had just read Ruby's little sticky notes about what her favorite part for each chapter. Has he was crying he thought to himself. _I finally know what we're going to do._ He quickly got a piece of paper and wrote something down. He then made his way towards JNPR's room. He opened up the door, no one was in there. He put the note on Ren's bed and left, shutting the door on his way.

* * *

Ren just got back to his dorm when he saw a note on his bed. He and Nora where spending the day together so he didn't have time to come back until now. He picked the note up and read it. He knew what Weiss was doing in an instance. He dashed at of the dorm went to team RWBY's dorm. No one was in there he then dashed down the hallway looking for Weiss. He knew he was on a timer.


	5. Chapter 5: False love

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone, I know it's been awhile since I last uploaded a chapter of this. It took me away longer to get this done then I expected I wanted to get this out way earlier but, I think taking a little longer on this chapter really helped. This is the final chapter of the fanfic and I hope i did a good job on it. I had fun writing a more serious fanfic then what I've done before and I really hope the ending is way better then the ending to the first arc of The life of the ultimates. Anyways If this author's notes sounds weird I'm sorry it's been awhile since I wrote one and with that I hope you enjoy the new the new chapter.

* * *

Delusions of the Heart

Chapter 5: False love

Weiss just exited Ozpin's office. As the rain poured down on Vale Weiss thought to himself. _I wonder if the world knows this is the day I die and that's why it's raining._

"Probably not," Ruby said. Weiss then realized he was in the wooden chair surround by white flowers again.

"What," he said.

"Why would the world rain for someone who cause the death of a young man and girl? It won't."

"Yeah, your right."

"Let me ask you something, you really going to go through with this aren't you."

"Yeah, it's the only way I can pay for my mistake." A smile then suddenly spread across her face. Weiss then realized that the flowers around the chair Ruby was in where red. It wasn't big but just enough to go past her feet. Weiss suddenly found himself walking in the hallway again. He headed for Vale

* * *

It was Sunday. Everyone were trying to make the most of their final day of the weekend. Ruby was resting in her bed, she had been coughing up blood for a month. She hid it from everyone, she knew if she told anyone they would make her go to the hospital. If that happened she couldn't be by Weiss as much as she has. Her teammates were getting ready to go out.

"So where you guys going," Ruby asked her team.

"Blake and I are going to go have fun with Sun," Yang said.

"I'm going to hang out with Ren and Nora," Weiss said.

"Oh. Hope you guys have fun." Her team then left. She was left to her thoughts. She had been having these brief thoughts about if she truly loved Weiss. _Of course I love Weiss. If I didn't then why would I do all I have done._ After another hour of thinking to herself she decided to get her scroll out. She was watching some videos when she saw Ozpin come in.

"Oh, hello Ozpin what brings you here?"

"I've came to check on you Ruby. So how are you, are you feeling better?"

"I'm feeling a little better." That was a lie but she wanted people to think she was getting better.

"That's good. Hopefully you can start going to your classes soon."

"Yeah I hope too."

"Ruby, I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it."

"I wanted to tell you to not to make the same mistakes I've had. A lot of people care about you and so please get better for them. Please don't hurt them, we've lost and almost lost good people this year."

"You mean Cardin and the one girl right."

"Yeah. I know Cardin wasn't the most liked person and yes he was kinda of a bully but deep down he wanted to do good. Why do you think I let him come here, I let him come here because I looked past the way he behave and saw that he wanted to keep people safe from the grimm."

"Wow, I've never looked at him like that."

"I have to go but when you get better, come to my office."

"Ok." After Ozpin left she thought about what he said. She knew what she needed to do. She started to truly try to become healthier. After a week she was starting to look better. She was still coughing a little bit of blood once in a while. She was let to go to some classes now. After another week she was let to go on a mission.

* * *

Weiss was almost to Vale. He had one last place to drop a note off to. He had all ready drop notes off at his dorm, JNPR's dorm, and Ozpin's office. He was heading for the therapist office. It took him about an hour to get there. When he got there, he went to the assistant.

"Can I help you," the assistant asked.

"Yeah. I have a note for Mr. Bryan."

"Okay, I'll give it to him when he gets back is that okay?"

"Yeah, thank you." He left and headed for his next location. When he was on his way he found himself surrounded by the white flowers again.

"Good job, we're almost done," Ruby said.

"Yeah."

"So where do we end it."

"You should already know."

"So your really going to do it there."

"Yeah."

"I guess that's okay." After a couple of minutes of walking Weiss arrived to his destination. He was at Ruby's grave

* * *

When Ren dashed out his dorm he knew where he was checking first. He ran to into RWBY's dorm. When he went in he saw a note on Yang's bed. It was the same note has he got. He started to run to check other places when he got a message from Ozpin. When he looked at the message it said to meet him immediately. Ren ran towards Ozpin office. Within minutes Ren was at Ozpin's office. He quickly walked into the office.

* * *

Ruby stared up into the sky. This would be the first mission in a long time that she was able to go on. It would only be her and Weiss this mission so she was looking forward to it. It was going to be a great day. She got up from her spot on the balcony and went back to her dorm. When she got there she got ready for the day. A couple minutes after she finishes getting ready Weiss comes in to get ready too. He finished in a couple of minutes.

"You ready," Weiss asked.

"Yeah, finally I can go on a mission."

"Yeah it's going to be fun going on a mission with you." They then left for the mission. A half hour later they were at the location of the mission. The mission was to investigate a village and kill any grimm they see. They started their investigation. An hour later they were done going through the whole village. It was a small village, all the buildings were in bad shape. It was just recently destroyed by the grimm. They made their way back to the center of the village. When they got back they were ambushed by a group of grimm. They quickly killed the grimm. They weren't done because right after a Deathstalker showed up. The two slashed and stab at it. They kept attacking it, pushing it back to a certain point. After a couple of minutes of dodging and attacking they got the Deathstalker where they wanted it. Weiss then used fire dust to push the Deathstalker into a building. The building collapsed on top of the Deathstalker. Ruby was exhausted from fighting. Even though she was able to go on a mission she was still sick.

"How are you holding up," Weiss asked.

"Good, just a little tired. My aura is gone."

"Okay well we're done here anyways so I'm going to call to be picked."

"Yeah. Hey could we talk about something?"

"Yeah, what do you want to talk about." He didn't turned around. He was still on guard from the grimm ambushed.

"So what I wanted to talk about feelings."

"Feelings?"

"Yeah. I wanted to say that I love you."

"Wait what?"

"I love you Weiss, don't you love me Weiss?"

"I'm sorry Ruby but I don't feel like that about you. I'm sorry." Ruby was crushed. She has been waiting for this moment for so long to confess her love to him. _But do you really love him?_ She thought to herself. _You thought you were in love with him right has you saw him, but was that true. Of course it's true, I do love him._ At that moment Weiss heard something moving. He turned around and he saw that the Deathstalker wasn't dead and that it was right behind Ruby, getting ready to strike her with it's tail. He dashed for her.

"Ruby watch out!" She was too much in shock to notice the Deathstalker. She didn't hear what Weiss said or what he was doing. She then suddenly felt a sharp pain go through her chest. When she looked down she saw the stinger of a Deathstalker in her chest. The Deathstalker pulled it's tail back out of Ruby.

"RUBY!" He quickly stab his weapon into the opening of the Deathstalker's shell on it's head. The Deathstalker fell over dead. Ruby fell on the ground. Weiss ran over and put her in his arms, he signaled for an emergency pick up.

"Hold on Ruby, your going to make it."

"W..Weiss." Weiss looked at the wound. He felt his hands getting covered in her blood.

"Please Ruby you got to make it." He heard the sound of the plane.

"Weiss, Please I don't want to die." She stared into his eyes. She then slowly went limp.

"No Ruby don't go!" He hurried to the plane. _I love you Weiss._

* * *

Ren and Ozpin were running quickly towards the therapist's office that Weiss was seeing.

"Is Mr. Bryan here," Ozpin asked right as he walked through the door.

"No, he is at a meeting with some people," the assistant said.

"Did a man with white hair come in," Ren asked the assistant.

"Yeah not to long ago. Maybe a couple of minutes. Yeah?"

"Did he have anything," Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, he had a letter. He was looking for Mr. Bryan."

"Where did he go," Ren asked.

"I don't know." They left the therapist's office. Ren and Ozpin had a pretty good guess where he would be.

* * *

"So we are finally here," Ruby said.

"Yeah," Weiss said.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"Sorry, just I thought I would talk to her for a little bit."

"You're scared Weiss."

"Of course I'm scared. How couldn't I be scared."

"Well I guess your right death can be pretty scary, but you deserve this Weiss. It's your fault she's dead and you need to be punished."

"I wished I knew how she felt, if only I did I might have been able to do something. I might've been able to stop her from planting that bomb or stop her from killing Cardin."

"If only you did know, you sure you could have stopped her if you knew?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is this is the only way to be forgiven." He looked up at her. She was still sitting in the chair and the flowers around them were almost all completely red. The only white flowers were a small circle around him.

"You sure this is the way to be forgiven. You sure this is your fault?"

"Yeah. Why are you asking, you were okay with this idea just a minute ago."

"I'm still am just making sure your not going to chicken out."

"I'm not going to. I can't keep moving forward with all of what I caused." Weiss stood at Ruby's grave, he had a gun in his hand. It was still raining. He put the gun to his head and was about to pull the trigger when he was suddenly tackled.

"Ren," Weiss yelled as he looked at who tackled him.

"We made it just in time," Ozpin said as he caught up with Ren.

"Why are you two here?"

"We are here to stop you," Ren said.

"But why it's all my fault."

"No it's not. Why can't you just see that," Ren asked.

"It is my fault. If I knew how she felt about me I could've stop her," Weiss said.

"Maybe but you didn't know how she felt none of us did," Ren said.

"It's not your fault Weiss," Ozpin said. Weiss found himself back with Ruby.

"Are they right," he asked.

"Who know. That's your choice if you want to believe them or not."

"But I don't know how it can't be my fault." He found himself back looking up back at Ren. He was crying.

"It's not your fault Weiss," Ren said.

"You keep saying that but what would Ruby think."

"She loved you, she wouldn't think it was your fault. I want to tell you something Weiss," Ozpin said.

"What," Weiss asked.

"I talked to Ruby a week before the mission that she died on. I told her how there was a lot of people who wanted to see her get better. If I didn't tell her that and she started to try to get better, she wouldn't have gone on that mission. She would still be alive, so if you want to blame anyone blame me."

"What," Weiss said.

"Even if he didn't talk to her it still wouldn't be your fault. Just think Ruby loved you she would want you to keep moving forward, she wouldn't want to see you end your life. So please realize it's not your fault and keep moving forward even if it's only for Ruby," Ren said. Weiss blinked and he was back standing in front of Ruby.

"They're right about everything," he said.

"So you believe it's not your fault."

"I don't completely believe that but I don't believe it's all my fault."

"Do you blame Ozpin for it?"

"No, how can I? All he did was try to help, he couldn't have know this would happen. All he knew was that he wanted her to get better for herself and everyone who loved her."

"So you think it's not all your fault of what she did and her death."

"No, I wanted to believe that it was because I didn't want to blame anyone else especially Ruby for what happened."

"So what are you going to do now."

"I'm going to give up this delusion and keep moving forward. For Ruby and everyone else." He walked towards Ruby, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Goodbye Ruby."

"So are you going to just forget about her?"

"No, I'll always remember her."

"Fine then goodbye Weiss," she said while her body slowly disappeared into red rose petals. The petals flew away and turned to white. The red flowers everywhere slowly turned back to white. Weiss had Ren slowly help him up.

"You okay," Ren asked.

"Yeah, lets go back to beacon." They started to make their way back to beacon. On they way back Weiss thought to himself. _Thank you, and to you Ruby even though we only knew each other for a year you were a great friend. I'll keep moving forward for you._ The rain soon died down and stopped soon after that.


End file.
